Did You Have Fun Last Night?
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: OneShot! Gilbert and Mattie have been friends for years. Now they're roommates and best friends but one yearns for more. After another late night rave, one confesses. Will the other return the feeling? Warnings: College AU, potty mouths, implied sex, OOC


**Hello! Mia here~! Oh gosh, it's been almost a month since I posted something. I am SO sorry for that! But this is the first OneShot! that had a prompt so I wanted to make sure I did it to my full potential. And damn, I tried hard. It's almost as long as "My Hope". 6 pages, typed up in 2 days because I love you guys and I want you all to enjoy it. I hope you like it, ****Ayla The Librarian! **So without further adieu, enjoy~! ** I own only my writing and my OCs! Hetalia and its characters are not mine.**

Writing Styles:

Normal/Thoughts

_Thoughts_

**_Loud thoughts_**

**Emphasize **

* * *

Mattie's POV:

Last night. Last night was full of firsts. First kiss, first confession, and my first time. I guess you're probably wondering what I'm talking about, _non (right)?_ I guess it all began the day before…

"Mattie, can we please watch something other than hockey?" Gilbert, or Prussia as he liked to call himself (I have absolutely no idea why…), yelled out from the living room. I was currently sitting on the kitchen counter top, waiting for the popcorn to pop. Heavy footsteps told me that he was probably coming to continue his little tantrum face-to-face. It's ok though. When you've been with Gilbert for as long as I have, it becomes quite cute. We've been together pretty much our entire lives. B-But not "together"…..not for lack of trying for something more, I might add. But Gilbert is very oblivious to things such as affections. At all. He thought love was a disease…..

Regardless, he finally came into the kitchen, swaying slowly with a beer bottle in one hand and the other reaching towards me. His cold hand cupped my cheek as he nuzzled my neck. You'd think I'd be squealing like Hungary when she caught Roderich and Vash making out. But sadly, this too is normal. He'll get drunk and start clinging to me like a puppy. My own little puppy. Once, he even kissed my cheek. But the thing about these drunken episodes is that….without fail, he won't remember anything in the morning. Not one bit. So, I honestly don't know why I get my hopes up whenever he does it.

It doesn't mean anything. It never does.

The loud beeping from the microwave forced me to push him off and reach for a bowl. "Would you like extra butter, Gilbert?" He just groaned softly and nodded.

_'Ding!'_

"It's one in the morning! Who the hell is at the door?" I set the bowl down and walked over to our door. The visitor just kept ringing the bell, as if I hadn't heard the thing the first damn time. The ringing continued until I kicked down the door. "Yes! What do you want, dammit!"

Our visitor simply stared at me with his empty eyes, calming waving at me. "_Ni hao_, Matthew." The bored voice, those dark brown eyes and that raven hair. Hong Kong. That's not really his name but no one can pronounce his real name except Yao so, Hong Kong it is. He was in his typical traditional clothes, the dark red sleeves covering his pale hands but not long enough to conceal the wad of envelopes in his hands. "Do you have a minute, Matthew?" He's so polite! Why cant Gilbert be like that? Is that too much to ask? A loud burp from inside confirmed my though.

Way too much to ask.

I opened the door fully and beckoned the boy inside. How I wished I hadn't. Not because I didn't like the guy, oh no. But because Im Yong Soo, or South Korea as I like to call him (Korea because he's Korean, South because he has an older twin.), was hiding behind. And successfully groping my "breasts" so to speak. _Oh mon Dieu… (Oh god…)_ but Hong's face was even worse.

See, Hong Kong likes- no **loves** Korea. So, seeing as he's an idiot like Gilbert, Korea doesn't know. Even though _**ALL**_ the signs are there! Hong blushes whenever Korea claims his "breasts" and pretends to be mad, gets downright pissed when he goes around flirting with everyone, and comes to me in the middle of the night whenever Korea comes home with another slut in his arms. Which is a lot. Now, I know your wondering why Hong Kong shows so much emotion near me, _non? _Well, he's one of my best friends. And I can see the scream building up in him. Better act. Quick.

"Um, Yong? Please don't…..um claim my breasts. It's a little weird…." All I got in response was a nod and a faint _'Da-zee~' _before he scurried over to Hong. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I actually came to talk to you and Gilbert but seeing as he is piss-ass drunk, It'll just be me and you. Korea lost his voice from screaming after a scary movie so he won't be a bother." The words came out soft and bored, as if an emotional, drunk Prussian wasn't scary. Case in point, Gilbert was currently curled up around his Gilbird pillow, a tub of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream in one hand and his cell in the other. From the loud voice, its probably Lovino. Oh, and they're watching 'Jersey Shore' most likely.

"-I know! Like, why does Sam have to be such a bitch to Jenni? Oh, shit! She just snuffed Ron in the face!" I shook my head and shut the bedroom door. The loudness continued until I heard soft crying. Must be the part where they make up. Not that I watch that junk or anything. Never. Every Thursday at 10 p.m.

A-Anyway, I went back to the couch and smiled as Hong gently pet Korea's head. And pretending that he didn't absolutely enjoy it. "So Matthew, do you have plans for tomorrow night? Well technically tonight since its like 1 a.m..." He didn't smile but his eyes had a certain gleam to them_. __Il revient à quelque chose ... (He's up to something….)_

"N-No. I'm pretty much just going to take care of Gilbert. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, Im Yong Soo and I are….throwing a rave. And of course, we'd invite you. Will you come?" _Une rave? (A rave?)_ Of all the people, Hong Kong? He'll probably set off some firecrackers too….But, and then again, when was the last time I went to a rave? They're very common in Canada but here in this university, all the parties are pretty fucking lame. So, of course, I nodded.

"I'd be honored! And Gilbert will be too when he wakes up later on today." If the idiot can even walk tomorrow….Shaking my head, I escorted them out, but not before prying Korea's perverted hands off my chest. I only want one person touching me there…..and he's currently sobbing over another show. It's either 'Teen Mom 2' or 'I Used To Be Fat'. After checking the locks, grabbing an empty pot, ginger ale and crackers, I went to our room and rolled my eyes. The idiot was curled up on his bed, holding on tightly to my poor Kumajirou as he kept sobbing.

"No! Don't leave her, Corey! Leah loves you. Think of the twins!" Sad_, __non? Bienvenue dans ma vie (Welcome to my life). _I've been taking care of Gilbert since Elementary. Long time, I know. He does this after every break-up: he'll buy a 6 pack of beer, a pack of wurst and a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He thinks like such a girl. Except, instead of girly chick flicks, he prefers gore-filled slasher films. Oh and he makes me accompany him. No matter what. It could be a peaceful week or rush week. It didn't matter to him. Which is pretty selfish once you think about it. But whether he knew it or not, I _**love **_the time we spend together. Though, I always hated the part where he got so drunk that he could barely stand.

Sighing to myself, I opened my closet and changed into my favorite pair of boxers, white with maple leaves. Sometimes, I wonder why I don't record these sob-fests and upload them to YouTube…I won't bore (or disgust) you with the details of what happened after Gilbert's stomach rebelled against the beer flood. Let's just say, Gilbert had a very hard time staggering his ass to class in the morning.

* * *

"Yo, Mattie! What's this?" I was, at the moment, cooking some yummy French gourmet because honestly, the idiot's stomach needs some good going in there. Gilbert's voice was getting closer until it was right next to my ear, breathing deep and heavy. "What's this invite for?"

_Merde! (Shit!)_

I decided not to say anything to Gilbert about Hong Kong's rave, because quite frankly, I doubt his body can take another night of torture. But, I guess I forgot to throw the damn invite away. "It's um….an invite for Alfred's Hoe-Down Wing Bash! Yep! I doubt you'd like it so I was going to throw it away." I smiled nervously, turning my attention back to the delicious pot of French onion soup that I was making. If living with France for a couple of years meant learning how to cook yummy **REAL **food then sign me up. Just minus all the groping…Ugh. Shivers.

But back to my situation, Gilbert was staring at me. **HARD**. He knew I was lying. I knew he knew. So it came as no surprise when he opened the envelope and read its contents.

"Hong's throwing a rave? Why weren't you going to tell me?" Ah, shit. Here come those puppy eyes. Its his ultimate weapon. And he knows I'm vulnerable to them. FML.

"It's not that I didn't want to go but I just think that in your current state, a party would not be the best thing. Plus, its tonight and you have classes early in the morning…." I was talking in a quiet whisper by then…goddamn puppy eyes. He's won. And he knows it. "Fine fine, we'll go. Just please promise me that you'll behave and when I say we're leaving, we're leaving."

Oh, you should have seen the…the…shit-eating, jaw-breaking, ear-to-ear grin this boy had. After showering me with hugs, he got his keys and left, screaming about needing a new outfit.

I know he promised and all…._mais pourquoi je sens que cela ne va pas mettre fin à bien? (but why do I feel that this isn't going to end well?)_

_

* * *

_

Yeah. Remember that promise? Gone. Vanished. _Putain_ dead! (Fucking dead!). It lasted a good 2 minutes before he found a little rave slut and found the bar. And where am I now? Outside the club, holding Gilbert's head while he pukes into a trash can. Romantic right? _Mauvais (Wrong)._ So much for my good night…

"Gilbert, I think we should head back home…I fear your stomach will empty itself more if you continue drinking…"And is the drunken bastard going to listen to me? **HELL NO**. Gilbert stood up, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and faced me. His face was pale and when I say pale, I mean _**pale. **_But both his cheeks were flushed from the cold. And his lips….the color of a blooming rose. In a word: Perfect.

"Mattie, relax. I'm feeling much better anyway. Isn't that what you wanted? For me to feel good after my break-up with (insert random slut's name)? So….could we please stay a little longer? I swear I won't drink anymore shots or tequila or kamikazes or-"

Damn guilt trip….."I get it, Gilbert! One hour. When that clock strikes midnight, we're gone."

* * *

I swear to god, when this man is coherent, I'm going to strap him down and make him watch that new Justin Bieber movie with his eyelids taped open! That'll teach him! But….knowing him, he'd probably enjoy it. I guess you're kinda wondering why I'm planning torture methods for Gilbert. Well, let me tell you: This man can't keep a promise. After we went back inside, he behaved, for the most part. But somewhere during that time, Ivan stole me away to have a chat and catch up. Needless to say, when I returned, Gilbert was nowhere to be found. After some searching, Antonio (One of Gil's BFFs) and I found him on his 10th beer bottle.

_**Fucking Shit!**_

So, I got him and bid goodbye to Hong, who was finally getting noticed by Korea after N. Korea, his twin, tried to flirt with him. Hey, whatever works right? Now if only Gilbert would follow in his footsteps….not happening right?

I thought so.

And where am I? Dragging a drunken Prussian to bed. My ideal Sunday….**Not. **

"Gilbert, please try to walk! You're too heavy for me to carry you by myself!" I wrapped my arm around his waist tightly and kept working my way to the living room. "I'm serious, if you don't move your legs right no- **OW!**" Dammit! We just fell, face first on hard ass wood. And where'd I land? Right on top of a drunk, sexy, hypnotizing Prussian man. Oh god, he's breathing in my ear…

"Mattie…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…"

Did I really just hear that? Shit, he must **really** be drunk….

"Um…it's alright, Gil. I'm used to it anyway…." I looked up to see him staring right at me with those bright ruby eyes. _Dieu, _his eyes are so beautiful…oh, _merde._ He's talking to me!

"-and I know that I'm such a drag to be around when I'm down but being with you really helps…And I think I've realized something." His face is mere inches away from mine. When did he get so close? Damn, my face is red…..Whoa, hold up! Why's his mouth by my ear now? What the hell is going on?

"Mmm, Mattie….you smell so good. Just like….my cologne. Did you put on my cologne?" Asshole! Stupid bastard with his stupid smirk and damn my blushing cheeks!

S-So….so what if I put on his cologne? It smells really good and so much like Gilbert. It kinda makes it seem like he's always with me…Sappy right?

Shut up.

Crap, he's waiting for an answer. Here goes nothing.

"Yea, see, I ran out of cologne and I thought you wouldn't mind…" I reached my hand back to push my hair back but his hand beat me to it. He ran his hand through my bed of curls and I **think** I squealed. Key word: _**think!**_

"Of course I don't mind. It smells better on you anyway. Hey, has anyone ever told you that your hair is ridiculously soft? It's like running my hand through a cloud. A pouty, adorable, bossy _Wölkchen (little cloud)._

….

Did he just call me adorable? And I am not bossy nor pouty! "H-Hey! Don't call me bossy or pouty or that word that I don't know the meaning of! And another thin-"

"Oh! There it is! Mattie's little pout!" He ran his finger over my mouth and tugged on my bottom lip gently. I think I must've shivered because he pulled me closer, his hot breath brushing against the tips of my ears. And…he's tugging on my earring.

"Gilbert, don't. That hurts and your probably too drun-" then he kissed me. And you'd think, that being Gilbert and all, that he would kiss hard and rough, like the leather jacket he was currently wearing. You don't know how wrong you are. It was so…gentle. His rough hands were cupping my red cheeks so carefully, as if in one wrong move, I'd break into pieces. Like….glass. Or porcelain. But I'm not. I'm a fully grown man! A-And I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!

I reached up and pulled his shirt closer, smashing my lips against his. _Dieu…_this is even better than I imagined. His arms snaked around my waist and pressed me even closer. Damn my physical need to breathe! I reluctantly pulled away, already missing the feel of his lips on mine.

"Wow! That was feisty! I think you even bit me." And sure enough, when he touched his bottom lip, tiny spots of blood were on his pale fingers. "Hm, bite me again Mattie. But let me warn you: I bite back twice as hard." He looked at me with those deep red eyes and that dumb smirk on his face. I wanted nothing more than to have him on me again.

So, I said something stupid.

I looked him straight in the eye and spoke.

"Prove it."

And boy did he comply.

* * *

I have hickeys and bite marks all over my body, all red and very much noticeable on my pale skin. But it's fine. I'm not going to class today anyway because…despite my best efforts, I cannot, for the life of me, stand up. My lower body is pretty much numb. Which is better than it was earlier when I had just woken up. I literally felt like ting hot needles were stabbing my body. Not nice. And I only have one person to blame: Gilbert.

HE was sleeping quite peacefully, snoring the day away. God damn bastard! _'Oh Mattie, don't worry. It won't hurt. I'll be gentle',_ my ass! He's not the one who has to go make our food or clean or-

"Mattie, go back to sleep." _Merde_, I didn't mean to wake him. I looked over at his sleepy face with his eyes just barely opened. So cute….His arms wrapped around my waist and gently pulled me back down. "Go to sleep_, __Kuschelbär__ (Cuddle bear?)"_

_Dieu, _I love my life. I think I'm going to just close my eyes and-

_**BUZZ!**_

Who the **hell** is going to ruin my moment? I reached around and patted around for my phone. Once I found it, I slide it open and honestly, I had to smile.

'_**Hong**__**: Did you have fun last night? I could hear you all the way to my dorm!**_

_**Me:**__** We weren't that loud! Shut up, Hong!**_

_**Hong:**__** Oh alright. I'm just glad you got your wish. After so fucking long too!**_

_**Me:**__** Thank you! I can't say the same for my ass though. And you? How'd the party end?**_

_**Hong:**__** It ended quite well. I set off the firecrackers and scared the shit out of Arthur! And….I got HIM. He finally kissed me.**_

_**Me:**__** I take it you had a good night? (;**_

_**Hong:**__** Hell yes.'**_

_**

* * *

**_**And that's it! I really really hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on it. I apologize for any OOCness but hey, this is college right?**

**And yes...I do believe that somewhere deep inside, Gilbert and Lovino call each other at 1 a.m. to discuss old re-runs of Jersey Shore and Teen Mom 2. Sue me :p**

**As always, if there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to inform me and I'll fix it right away!**

**Does anyone else LOVE Hong Kong as much as I do? I adore that little brat 3 He's so mystifying 83 And honestly, who else is going to throw a rave as good as that one? Uh, no one!**

**And I'm glad that the rest of the Bad Touch Trio could make an appearance, small as they were ^^;;**

**Now, I'll be starting on "It's Gonna Be An Interesting Summer" or IGBAIS. But I'm still taking OneShot requests so if you'd like one, just send me a PM or review!**

**That's all! Please review~! Reviews make Mattie excused from class so he can continue laying with GilGil~!**

**Adios!**

**-MP Prussian Mia**

AN: For those of you who are avid watchers of JS, you can probably tell which episode I'm talking about and how old that episode is now. T.T


End file.
